The Love of an Angel
by BleedingThorns
Summary: Willow is dealing with a betryal of her love and best friend, she leaves sunnydale where she later meets up with her new white lightly leo
1. The Breakup

The Love of an Angel By Silent Flame  
  
Willow finished packing her suitcase and did one last sweep around the house to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. After grabbing her laptop and keys, Willow sat on her bed and thought over the events that led to her decision.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Willow wrapped her green jacket closer around her as the air started to get colder and her red hair whipped around her face. She was going to surprise Tara by making a romantic dinner for their anniversary. She had asked Giles for the recipe. If all goes well it was going to be perfect. Willow couldn't believe how happy she was when she was with Tara. When Oz had left her, she never thought anything would fill the gaping hole in her life but then Tara came and it was like she was her light at the end of the Oz-less tunnel. Willow let out a soft giggle at the thought. She came to a stop at the Summers household, and noticed that the lights were still on.  
  
"That's weird," Willow muttered. Dawn was staying at Rachel's house and Buffy called her on her cell phone to tell her she was going to be out most of the night. Tara wasn't supposed to be home for another hour and a half. Squashing down her feeling of panic, Willow quietly entered the house.  
  
"Hello is anybody here." Great Willow, she thought, why don't you just lead the ax-murderer to you. Not hearing a reply Willow cautiously made her way through the living room. "Tara," Willow called.  
  
A loud moan could be heard, coming from upstairs. Willow turned her head and started to slowly walk up the dark stairs, quietly grabbing the sword Buffy had hid in the linen closet along the way. She slowly opened the door, it made a slight creaking noise but Willow took no notice. What she saw made her heart constrict painfully in her chest. Buffy and Tara were tangled in the sheets on her bed. Tears blurred her vision and her throat constricted. The sword fell unnoticed from her suddenly numb hands.  
  
"Oh my god," Her voice wavered with the amount of pain she felt at that moment. Startled, Buffy and Tara turned toward the voice.  
  
"Willow!!!" Tara yelled shocked. The blonde witch glanced from Willow to Buffy and back to Willow again. "Willow, let me explain," Tara said her eyes pleading as she stood up, a sheet wrapped around her naked form. She took a step towards Willow but stopped when the redhead took a step back. Willow looked from Tara to Buffy. Buffy didn't say a word, just covered her self up and cast her eyes downward.  
  
"Explain," Willow started. Her voice flat. Suddenly anger filled her as the image she was seeing started to seep into her brain. "Doesn't look like there's a lot to explain about. I mean I find you and Buffy naked together. So I'm led to the conclusion that the both of you had sex. In 'our' bed."  
  
"Willow, we didn't do it on purpose. It just happened tonight and we were caught up in the moment," Tara continued trying to calm down the situation. "It was an accident."  
  
"How could it have been an accident," Her voice cracking. "You tripped and accidentally fell onto each other. And while that happened your clothes just suddenly DISAPEARED!"  
  
"We didn't plan it, we just got caught up in the moment," Tara tried to reason with her girlfriend. "Like the time you and Xander..." Willow cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"Don't! This isn't even like that. Xander and me only kissed a couple times, but we never did anything more than that," Willow said steadily with barely restrained fury. "And I'm guessing it has happened more than one time. Why else would Buffy say that she was having a friend over most nights Dawn was at Rachel's and you're always conveniently at the library studying." I can't believe they have been going behind my back. I'm so stupid; I should have figured it out earlier. She was haven't trouble breathing, as tears she didn't want them to see, clogged in her throat.  
  
She turned her eyes from Tara to the other blonde. "Anything you want to say Buffy," Willow asked looking over toward the blond slayer, who still hadn't said a word. She kept her eyes downcast. " Oh come on, you have nothing SAY!?!?!? Man the vampires in Sunnydale must be rolling around in glee, you can't think up with a witty comment, while slaying your 'best friend' through her heart."  
  
"We never wanted to hurt you," She said quietly.  
  
Willow burst out in slightly hysterical laughter. "You didn't want to hurt me, maybe you should have tried.hmmm.I don't know. NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER." Both girls flinched at the yell but still did not look at her. The redhead just stood their shaking with rage and pain. Willow took one last look at her and Tara, and then left the house. Tears that she had refused to shed, finally falling down her face.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
That was two nights ago. Willow had thought long and hard about her decision to leave Sunnydale. She had already emptied her bank account and had enough to live comfortably for a year or so. When that runs out, with her better than average computer skills, she could get a fairly decent job. She left letters for the Scooby gang telling them she was going to LA so she could still be close to them and she just needed time to think. Although she probably wouldn't return she wanted them to know she was safe and not abandoning them, well at least everyone but Buffy and Tara. They can rot in hell for all I care, Willow thought angrily, brushing away the few angry tears that slipped down her face. With one last look around the seemingly happy Summers house Willow left. She put the suitcases in the car that her parents had given to her as a graduation present. She got behind the wheel and went, never once looking back.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: R AND R!!!!! SEE THAT LITTLE BUTTON? YEAH? CLICK IT!!!! 


	2. Leo's assignment

The Love of an Angel: By Silent Flame  
  
Part 2  
  
Leo stood in the silent room waiting anxiously. All they said when they called him was, he was needed to help a witch. White walls surrounded him as well as tall white pillars. Like everything else his traditional robe was also white. That was the only thing Leo hated about coming up there. There was no color what so ever. He knew the white symbolized purity, but this was taking it to the extreme. It reminded him of a phychiatric ward with bleak white walls. That's probably why the patients went crazy, no color what-so-ever. Leo was hoping to get this meeting over as soon as he could; he wanted to get back to wallowing in misery. Ever sense Piper chose Dan over him, he had been depressed. She said she wanted normal life. Leo snorted to himself bitterly, "She's a witch, not only a witch, a charmed one at that, she's never going to be normal." Leo was interrupted from his depressing thoughts when an elder stepped into view.  
  
"Ah Leo, sorry to keep you waiting," The old man spoke. He had on the traditional robe with his hood on. But that didn't hide his face. He had a grey beard and old eyes that spoke years of wisdom. Leo could tell by the tone of his voice that he was mildly sorry, which surprised him because most of the elders were pompous and serious. What he was thinking must have shown on his face because the elder gave him a knowing smirk.  
  
"Not a problem," Leo said quickly, a little embarrassed. The Elder went over to some filing cabinets and pulled out a vanilla folder. Leo was surprised he hadn't noticed them but quickly hid it, as the elder handed him the folder.  
  
"We have a very special job for you Leo" The elder said with twinkling eyes. "We believe it is best considering the circumstance that we give the charmed ones a different white-lighter and you are given a different witch to take care of." The elder watched as Leo's eyes widened in shock. "Leo it's for the best. Most of the other elders know about your feelings for Piper, and know how depressed you've become lately. They think that in the state your in you wouldn't be able to protect them." The Elder held up his hand to stop Leo's protest. "I know you would never let anything happen to them Leo, but the other Elders don't believe that, and think you would be better with a different witch. And even though I know you would never let the Charmed Ones be in danger, I think a new witch would be good for you."  
  
Leo stood there shocked. A new witch. Could he leave Piper and Phoebe and Prue? They were like his family. But the other question was, could he live seeing Piper and Dan happy together every day. Leo didn't know. Seeing that it was useless either way to argue with the Elders decisions, he accepted that he would have to leave the Charmed Ones. "Who is she?" Leo asked tiredly. Today events had caught up with him and now all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
The Elder gave Leo a warm smile and started to tell him about his new charge. "Like I said Leo, she's a very special case. She is 21 and has never had a white-lighter." The Elder halted Leo's questions. "I know Leo, every witch has a white-lighter when their born to look after them, but we were not able to reach her. She lives in California, in a small town called Sunnydale. Also know as "The Mouth of Hell." We could not send a white- lighter in because of the evil that resides there, has built up a force field, which prevents us from getting in." The Elder sighed. "She has been helping the slayer in her fight against evil for six years, but has now decided to leave and move to Los Angeles. She will become very important one day, Leo and she still needs guidance. She needs you"  
  
Leo looked over the file and noticed there wasn't a picture. "How will I know what she looks like?" he asked.  
  
"You'll know," The Elder replied cryptically.  
  
"What's her name?" Leo asked becoming a little annoyed.  
  
The Elder smiled teasingly and said, "Willow Rosenberg."  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: I don't think I put a Disclaimer in my First Chapter. So I would like to state now that I don't own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, only Joss does. Also I'm sorry if this is short it was supposed to be in the first chap, but I lost it on my computer and had to type it up again. *sigh* Anyway, Please Review! 


End file.
